The Lost Heirs
by Miss Trysts
Summary: It was a happy day in the Wizarding World when two siblings were split apart and sent off to live amoungst the muggles. But an untold part of the prophecy will bring this brother and sister together to defeat a rising Dark Lord. Warning of Dark Themes
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone! Obviously the following characters belong to J.K Rowling! She is amazing and I have fun manipulating her work! So this is my story, based heavily on the Harry Potter series with a few of my own fun twists! It is fun to see who turns out good and evil in this particular plot! I have a few tricks up my sleeve. The basic idea of the story is how events throughout the Hogwarts years would have turned out if a group of particular Slytherins weren't brainwashed from birth about the ideals of blood purity! So enjoy! I love hearing ideas from others so please send my messages or just review!**

**Prologue**

**October 31, 1981**

The sound of the floo could be heard from any part of the house in Godric's Hollow. James and Lily Potter had gone into hiding when news of the prophecy reached their ears via Albus Dumbledore. That had been close to eight months ago and soon, while in hiding, Lily was revealed to be pregnant for a second time.

"Lily, James! Where are you? We have to hurry!" Narcissa Black, soon to be Malfoy, yelled as she emerged from the floo.

"Narcissa?" Lily asked softly, standing from where she had been rocking her month old daughter. "Narcissa what is going on?"

"It's Lucius! I overheard him speaking with another Death Eater. Your other secret keeper must have betrayed you because I swear it was not me Lily! But I heard Lucius mention an attack at Godric's Hollow. You, James and Harry have to get out of here!" Narcissa said, thinking the small bundle in Lily's arms was Harry. She herself did not even know of the new Potter.

"James!" Lily called out. But there was no answer until a cry emerged from upstairs. "Narcissa take her, please! Go to Albus. I need to go upstairs and see to James and Harry." The bundle was handed over to Narcissa, who was shocked to see a young girl, around two months old, in her arms and she ran over to the fireplace, quickly flooing to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters.

Lily heard a blast outside and turned to see James running into the room. "Lily, take the children and run! I'll try and hold him off!" James exclaimed and Lily ran upstairs to Harry's room.

"That rat! That rat betrayed us!" Lily sobbed as she ran upstairs, bursting into Harry's room. She quickly gathered Harry into her arms and hushed the crying child. Harry immediately stopped crying when his mother picked him up. She grabbed he wand, locking the door and shifting furniture in front of the door in the process. She placed her wand down on the dresser and grabbed a bag from the other side of Harry's room.

James and Lily had kept several aspects of their plan secret from different people. Albus and the Potters were the only three to know about the true prophecy and to know about how both their children were involved. So when Dumbledore advised them to go into hiding using the Fidelius Charm they moved to Godric's Hollow and used two secret keepers instead of the one Albus Dumbledore advised them to use.

Sirius Black, James' close friend advised James not to use him as his secret keeper but instead Peter Pettigrew. James, Peter, Lily and Sirius were the only four aware of the change.

Lily turned when a blast erupted from the door, smashing through the furniture and the locking charm she had placed there.

"Lily, step aside," a chilling voice warned her from underneath a dark black cloak. "Leave the boy."

"Not Harry! Please, no, not Harry – I'll do anything!" Lily pleaded, setting Harry on the bed and protecting him with her body.

"Enough!" the voice hissed and a bright green flash surrounded Lily and she fell to the floor.

Voldemort stalked over to the cot where Harry sat, staring up at him.

**Hours Later with the Order of the Phoenix **

"James and Lily's body were unrecognizable when I arrived on the scene." Albus told a sobbing Narcissa Black, who still held a small bundle in her arms.

"And You-Know-Who?" she asked. "Is it true what they are saying?"

"He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but he couldn't kill Harry Potter. His power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone." Minerva McGonagall stated.

"It was to my knowledge Narcissa that Sirius was their secret keeper." Albus said softly.

"They decided to have two secret keepers. Myself and one other person. I did not know who the second secret keeper was. I am shocked to hear my cousin betrayed his friends." Narcissa said as she stood. "Did you know Albus? That James and Lily had a daughter too?"

"Of course. They contacted me and I was there for the birth. That is when we knew the Potters were the ones in the prophecy. The real prophecy was only known by me, James and Lily. It is slightly different that the one Voldemort knows of." Albus said.

"How is it different Albus? Does it mention the girl too?" Minerva asked.

"The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defined him, born as the summer months die. And the Dark Lord will mark one as his equal, but both will have power the Dark Lord knows not. Both must separate to survive for the Dark Lord cannot live while the others survive." Albus recited. "This is why these children must not know they have a sibling."

"Albus you can't separate them. They have already lost both their parents tonight." Narcissa stated sadly.

"Tom Riddle has many many followers Narcissa. Your betrothed being one. You cannot take the children; Sirius Black will be in Azkaban. Remus Lupin was named the godfather of the young girl but these children won't be safe in the Wizarding World." Albus said.

"Muggles? You are putting them with muggles? But everyone has already heard of Harry Potter. He'll be famous. There will be books written about Harry. Every child in our world will know his name! Muggles will never understand him!" Minerva stated.

"Exactly. It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it? And the girl if she appears with Remus Lupin Voldemort's followers will take care of her immediately!" Albus exclaimed.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir." a voice bellowed as a large man entered the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. No problems, were there?"

"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right." Hagrid stated, carrying a bundle of blankets. Inside was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead there was a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"He'll have that scar forever." Dumbledore stated. "Harry James will live with his mother's muggle sister and her husband. His sister, Hermione Jean will need to disappear from any ties with the family. It is an advantage that no one knows of this little Potter. She shall go to a muggle family looking to adopt. We cannot have the children attracting the attention of any Death Eaters now. And I still have no idea what to do when the children must come to Hogwarts."

"The children of other Death Eaters will be coming to Hogwarts at that time too." Narcissa said. "I was planning on taking my son, Draco Lucian, and refusing the betrothal between Lucius and myself, now that the war has ended and the Order will be finished.

"We cannot close the Order just because the war has ended. Narcissa you are still very much a spy for us. Your information from Lucius has been helpful and could still be helpful." stated Dumbledore.

"Then I have an idea. Draco will be growing up with Lucius trying to teach him that blood purity is everything and muggles are inferior. While I will be teaching him the opposite. I will teach him, and the children of the other deatheaters, about the Order and about how Voldemort isn't the person to follow. They can grow up to protect Harry and Hermione when they come to the wizarding world. We can teach them to be a new generation of spies for the order." said Narcissa.

"Which children do you think of? Which death eaters have children at this age already?" Minerva asked.

"My son Draco, Pricilla Parkinson has a daughter, Pansy, Theodore Nott has a son that he named after himself and I know the Zabini's, Goyle's and Crabbe's all have sons as well." Narcissa said. "I may not be able to convince all of them that Voldemort's teachings are wrong. But maybe a few of them?" she questioned, turning to Albus.

"It is all we have for now." Albus stated. "Hagrid will place Harry with his Aunt and Uncle. I'll take Hermione to a muggle adoption agency and place her with a family. Minerva you should go back to the school."

**A/N: So there is the prologue! Already you can see the gears grinding in my head with ideas! Not all the Slytherins that Narcissa mentioned will listen to her. Some will be pigheaded from the beginning and only believe what their parents tell them. But four of them will grow up knowing that Voldemort was truly evil and they wish to be on the good side of the war. Who do you think they will be? Leave me your thoughts! **

**Also there is one paragraph in this prologue that hints at an idea that will have everyone's jaw dropping! It is not even close to what happens in the story but is something I just wish would have happened!**

**Happy Reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I was excited to get some reviews and lots of story alerts for the prologue! I'm glad people want to keep reading. One thing I should clear up, I was vague on this issue on purpose in the prologue, Harry and Hermione will not be a pairing in this story. Don't get me wrong I love stories with noncannon pairing and have read many good stories with that particular pairing, but for this story they are "The Lost Heirs". Siblings. Nothing more. I purposely did not put any pairings in the summary because I'm still working some of them out. This story is still a work in progress and I'm still waiting for my beta to help me out (she's on break from writing right now). I will reveal one hint towards the pairing: none will be cannon! J.K has written the cannon pairings brilliantly and I'm not going to rewrite any new plots for them. So if you don't enjoy noncannon pairings this story might not be for you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Almost ten years after that night**

"Professor," Severus Snape called through the floo of Albus Dumbledore's private office in Hogwarts. "Narcissa Malfoy is requesting an audience with you."

"Of course Severus, my boy." Albus called out. "Have her drop in right now. And bring the children with her if she can."

Several minutes later Narcissa Malfoy was stepping through the floo into the headmaster's office with four children following her. All four looked around the office in awe. The eleven year olds were bursting with excitement because they all had received their Hogwarts letters a few days ago.

"Good morning Narcissa." Albus said as he embraced the woman. "These children must be Mister Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, Mister Zabini and Mister Nott, correct?"

"Yes Albus. Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theodore will all be attending Hogwarts in a few weeks time." She said.

"Splendid! Just absolutely splendid!" he cried with a giant smile.

"But we might have a problem, sir." the small blond boy said nervously.

"There are no problems, young Malfoy. Only solutions." He responded.

"Well Albus our plan these years was to have the four children sorted into Slytherin. It is what their families expect. We don't want to raise suspicion of what I've been teaching them. But I've observed that Blaise and Pansy would suit better in Gryffindor and Draco and Theo are both rather smart, well suited for Ravenclaw. All their parents would punish them severely if this happened." Narcissa stated.

"Well..the sorting hat is a magical artifact. I cannot tamper with it. But the hat does consider the wearer's preference when sorting them." Albus said.

"But the children don't want to be in Slytherin Albus. They know they must for the greater good but…I'm very worried about what will happen to them." She said.

"I will take care of it Narcissa. Don't you worry." Albus said.

"We really want to help the Order, sir," Pansy squeaked out nervously. "We want Harry and Hermione to be safe."

"And don't you worry Miss Parkinson. They will be safe at Hogwarts. Especially with you four helping them out. Just keep your eyes and ears open within your house and report to me, Deputy Headmistress McGonagall or your head of house Professor Snape." He said and reached into his desk. "Lemon drop anyone?"

* * *

><p><strong>September 1st, 1991<strong>

Theodore had been at platform9 3/4 for a while now. The scarlet steam engine seemed to be the only thing in the platform when he arrived. His father wasn't one for goodbyes so he allowed their house elf to apparate Theo for his first train ride to Hogwarts. He looked around as wizards and witches of all ages shuffled around the platform; some parents were crying over the smaller children going off to school, others were looking proudly as their child left school for the last time. Theo had long since store his trunks and things in the train and was waiting for his friends. A long commotion by the entrance to the platform brought him out of his own mind.

"Come on George you won't believe what Lee says he's got!" A tall red-headed boy that looked a bit older then he shouted. Another boy, that looked identical to the one that had shouted, emerged into the platform. Following them was a small boy with messy black hair and glasses, another boy with their same red hair and blue eyes and presumably their mother, who clutched tightly to a little red-headed girl's hand.

"Want a hand?" the twins asked the small brunette boy who nodded meekly and pushed his hair out of his face, revealing bright green eyes and a jagged lightning shaped scar. Theo knew he found one of the Potter kids. The famous one. When he heard the red-headed twins exclamations of 'Harry Potter!' he just smirked. Theo began walking along the platform, till he was a good distance away from the muggle London entrance. He headed over to a pillar where he arranged to meet his friends and saw the tiny red-headed girl he had seen just a few minutes before. She was sitting criss cross in front of the pillar with tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Theo asked as he squatted down next to her. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I'm only ten so I can't go. But I wanted to go to Hogwarts. So I let go of my mum's hand and now I'm lost," she whispered her voice wavering as she said lost.

"Want me to help you find her? Or maybe one of your brother?" he asked giving her a crooked smile as he held out his hand. She slipped her small hand into his.

"Yes please," she said softly. He stood and helped her up. "I'm Ginny Weasley." She gave him a timid smile as she looked up at him, since he was fairly tall for a boy of eleven.

"I'm Theodore. Theodore Nott." he told her. "I'm going to be a first year."

"My brother Ron is going to be a first year too. He wants to be in Gryffindor. My whole family has been in Gryffindor. It's okay. I think I'd want to be in a different house though. Away from my brothers. They can be annoying." she said, clutching tightly to his hand.

"I think I'll be in Slytherin. Though I don't really want to be. My whole family was sorted there." Theo said as he looked down at her, then looked up to see if he could find her mum. "How many brothers do you have Ginny?"

"Six." she answered, and his eyes widened. "I'm number seven. Bill he works for Gringotts. Charlie is in Romania with the dragons. Percy is at Hogwarts, he's a prefect, Fred and George, the twins, they are at Hogwarts too, and then there's Ron, the first year."

"Big family." he commented and he spotted her mum, looking frantic as she searched the crowd for Ginny.

"Yeah. I'm last and the only girl. But that's okay. My friend Luna comes to visit a lot." Ginny said, with a smile. "I bet you'll be in Ravenclaw, Theodore. You look really smart. I hope you get the house you want." Theo smiled down at her.

"You're pretty smart too Ginny. I can't wait to have you at school next year." Theodore said and pointed to her mum. "Does she look familiar?" he teased as Ginny's eyes lit up in recognition. She smiled wildly.

"Come on Theodore!" she exclaimed and ran over to her mum, dragging Theo with her.

"Oh Ginny Molly Weasley don't you ever do that again!" the woman yelled as she dragged Ginny into a tight hug.

"Mom," she complained with a roll of her eyes. Molly's gaze shifted to Theo.

"Thank you so much young man," she said and pulled him in for a hug as well.

"It's no problem," Theo said his face train let out a shrill whistle, signaling time for departure. "It was really nice to meet you Ginny Weasley. How about I write to you what house I'm in and you can tell me more about Luna?" he suggested. She grinned up at him.

"Okay Theodore!" she exclaimed and jumped up to hug him. "Thank you for your help!"

"Anything for you little Ginny," he said and hugged her back.

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson sighed as she found another empty compartment, she couldn't find her friends anywhere and she really hated being by herself. She tripped and put her hands out as she prepared to fall to the floor, but she smacked against something before she met the floor. She looked up at a red-headed boy, who looked like a first year too.<p>

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as she scampered away from him. "I tripped!" The boy's face colored to match his hair and his blue eyes widened as he looked down at her.

"It's a-alright," he stuttered. "Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?" She giggled at his frantic expression.

"I'm okay. Thanks for asking though." she said and she stuck her hand out towards him. "My name is Pansy Parkinson. Are you a first year too?" He just nodded and shook her hand. "What's your name?" she asked.

"R-Ronald. Weasley." he stuttered again and blushed even redder. "I go by just Ron."

"Ron." she said. "I like that name."

"I like yours too, Pansy," he said and finally smiled.

"I was looking for my friends. I supposed to sit with them. Do you want to come with me?" she asked. He nodded then looked towards the compartment he had stopped by.

"I was going to sit it this one. There is just one other bloke in there. Do you want to find your friends and meet back here?" Ron asked. She nodded and smiled up at him.

"Be back soon!" she said before skipping down the train. He smiled and shook his head and went back into the compartment with the bloke he had already met, Harry.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were on the other side of the train when they finally saw Theo boarding.<p>

"What took you so long?" Draco asked him as they began walking towards the front of the train, where the first years sat.

"Helping someone." Theo answered as he raked his hands through his hair.

"A girl?" Blaise teased, his Italian accent prominent. Draco raised an eyebrow towards Blaise.

"Theo can't talk to girls," Draco said, chuckling. Theo turned red.

"Shut up!" he said and shoved Draco forward. Draco stumbled into a girl and they both fell forward. Pansy looked up at one of her best friends.

"Draco Gabriel Lucian Malfoy get off me this instant!" Pansy shrieked, hitting him hard.

"Pans ouch!" Draco hissed as he pushed himself up and leaned down to help her up. Theo laughed and reached out his hand to help Pansy up as well.

"Sorry Pansy. Didn't mean to hurt _you_." Theo said pulling her to her feet. She glared at both boys.

"We should go sit." Blaise said, sensing the fight coming and stopping it in its tracks.

"I got us a compartment," Pansy said, brushing herself off as she blushed lightly. "My friend said he would save us the seats."

"Friend? What friend. We are all here." Draco said as he followed Pansy to the front of the train.

"New friend." she muttered and stopped in front of the compartment Ron had gone into.

"That's the boy Potter." Theo said, pointing the other boy in the compartment, who was staring down at a chocolate frog in his hand. Pansy opened the door and went in just as Ron finished explaining the charm on the frog to Harry.

"Hi Ron," Pansy said, smiling as she sat next to him. "These are my friends: Draco, Theodore and Blaise." she said pointing to each boy as she said their name. She turned to Harry, sitting across from her, and held out her hand. "Hi I'm Pansy!" she said smiling at him.

"Harry," he said softly as he shook her hand, looking down at the ground.

"You're Ginny's brother right?" Theo asked Ron, as he sat. Blaise and Draco followed suit and sat as well.

"You know Ginny?" Ron asked, confused. Theo just nodded. The compartment opened and a small girl with messy dark brown hair and hazel eyes peaked in.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" she asked, looking at everyone in the compartment. "A boy named Neville's lost one." Everyone shook their head. "Oh! Look out!" she exclaimed as Harry's chocolate frog hopped up and out of the window. "Oh it's gone! You need to keep an eye on those. I bought my first one last week and made the same mistake."

"Are you a muggleborn?" Draco asked, curious how else someone would not know about chocolate frogs.

"Muggleborn?" she questioned, then her eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh right! Non-magic folk are called muggles. Yes I suppose I am muggleborn. That means you have non-magic parents right?" she asked, and Draco nodded. "I was adopted so I don't know if my parents were magic or not. My adopted parents aren't. So I'm just learning about the wizarding world," she said coming all the way into the compartment. "It's very fascinating. Especially Hogwarts. I've read all about it in Hogwarts: A History. I think the house system is really neat! What houses do you think you will be in?" she asked.

"Slytherin," Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo all said simultaneously, not hiding their disdain. "Houses normally run in families you see," Draco clarified.

"My whole family's been in Gryffindor," Ron said. "Suppose it would be a shame if I didn't get in."

"I don't know if my parents went to Hogwarts," Harry said, looking at the girl. "What's your name?" he asked curiously, happy to see he wasn't the only one who hadn't grown up in the wizarding world.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said, shaking his hand. Blaise and Draco exchanged a look and a nod.

"I think your parents were both in Gryffindor Harry," Ron said. "That's what I've heard from the stories anyway."

"Stories?" Hermione asked, sitting down in the compartment. "Are his parents famous?"

"He's Harry Potter, the boy who lived," Ron said.

"OH!" Hermione exclaimed. "I've read all about you in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_!"

"Are those schoolbooks?" Harry asked, rifling through his memory of the books he purchased at Flourish and Blotts. "I don't remember them on the list."

"Oh no no they aren't. I got a few extra books for background reading. I love to read and I wanted to learn about the Wizarding World of course. But I've read our school books too. Transfiguration, Charms and Spells sound like good classes."

"What about Defense against the Dark Arts?" Blaise asked her.

"I don't fancy the Dark Arts as much." she said. "But I suppose it's very important. In case Voldemort ever returns or something." Everyone's jaw dropped, except Harry's, when she said You-Know-Who's name.

"You aren't supposed to say his name!" Pansy squeaked.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione said. "Voldemort is nothing but a murderer."

"Agreed," Harry said, his voice already taking on a menacing edge.

"Bravery suits you both," Theo stated. "You'll be in Gryffindor most likely. Great house. Very excellent house. Wish I could be in it."

"Maybe you will," Hermione said, giving him a smile. He shrugged, showing his doubt. A tall boy with red hair poked his head in the compartment.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts soon. You all should change. First years ride the boats with Hagrid." he said.

"Thanks Percy," Ron said with a nod.

"Brother?" Blaise asked him, when Percy had left.

"One of many," Ron said with a roll of his eyes. The group diminished as they separated off to change.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Like always I unfortunately don't own anything. I hardly even own the plot! It runs in time with the books, with a few twists of course :D**

* * *

>"Did any of you read the Daily Prophet this morning?" Ron asked the group of first years as they left the train.<p><p>

"The robbery at Gringotts?" Blaise asked, his accent laced through his words.

"Yeah! My dad reckons it must've been a powerful Dark wizard. Had to be to get through Gringotts. But they apparently didn't take anything. The vault had already been emptied." Ron said.

"Does anyone think Vol-vol..You-Know-Who is behind it?" Pansy asked, trying to be brave like the two Potter children but couldn't bring herself to say his name.

"Who knows?" Ron asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Great," Draco hissed, as he saw two large boys walking towards the group.

"Goyle and Crabbe," Theo finished for him when the three newcomers looked at Draco questioningly. "They are purebloods. As are we. But we don't share their views on how only purebloods should practice magic."

"Our parents believe that view," Pansy said sadly. "That's why we have to be in Slytherin. They say it is the only worthy house. With the worthy people."

"So you can't even talk to me?" Hermione asked. "Because I'm muggleborn?"

"We don't believe in the same trivial nonsense as those two do. I apologize for anything they are going to say to you." Draco said, looking down at Hermione.

"Well, well, well," Vincent Crabbe said with a grin. "Find yourself some new friends eh Draco?" he taunted.

"Gonna leave your old ones behind?" Gregory Crabbe asked, a clueless look already on his face.

"Hello Crabbe, Goyle," Draco said nodding to each one.

"We didn't see you boys on the train," Pansy said, giving them both a forced smile.

"Look harder next time," Crabbe said, his wand twirling in his fingers. His eyes moved across each face in the group. His eyes drifted to Ron's red hair and his eyebrow rose. "Another Weasley I would guess?" Ron just nodded. "Pity. Pity." His eyes moved to Hermione next. "And this one doesn't look old enough to be out of the crib yet." Hermione's eyes narrowed angrily.

"I may only be ten years old but Dumbledore believes I should attend school a year early. Seems my magic is much _stronger_ than others." she hissed through clenched teeth. The group turned to look at her, not realizing she was a year younger than them.

"I don't believe I asked for your mouth little one," Crabbe snapped, his wand rising towards her. "You should respect your superiors little girl." Pansy held Hermione's arm to hold her back as she lurched forward to hit the older boy. Crabbe just laughed and turned his raised wand towards Harry. He took one step closer and his wand moved to push Harry's bangs aside to reveal his lightning shaped scar. "So it is true what they were saying on the train then? Harry Potter's come to Hogwarts?" Goyle tapped Crabbe on the arm.

"Has he really Vince? Where is he?" Goyle asked, stupidly. Theo coughed into his arm to hide his laughter. Crabbe only rolled his eyes.

"Well Potter," Crabbe said. "I commend you on finding friends with some of the most prominent wizarding families in the world. You'll find that some are better than others. We can help you there."

"I've found the right sort by myself, thanks." Harry said coolly. He stepped back away from Crabbe's wand. "Well we really all should be going to where the first years have to wait for the boats."

"Good idea, Harry," Blaise said, trying to keep the peace once again. "Let's go Hermione." he said grabbing her hand from Pansy and taking Pansy's hand with his free one. "The Italian in me seems to want to escort you lovely ladies to a boat." Both of them giggled and followed him towards the group of first years gathering around Hagrid.

"Bloody Italian charmer," Theo said with a laugh and he, Draco, Ron and Harry followed their friends, leaving behind two stunned purebloods.

* * *

>The group split up into two boats, Blaise, Pansy, Ron and Neville in one boat and Hermione, Harry, Draco and Theo in another. Hogwarts slowly came to view as the boats came closer to the castle.<p><p>

"Wow.." Hermione whispered softly. She turned to Draco. "It even looks magical!" He laughed and nodded. The boats slowly sank into the cliff that the castle was perched on top of and emerged into an underground harbor of sorts.

"All right first years!" Hagrid bellowed. "Up the steps!" He pointed to a flight of stone steps. Hermione looked up to see the flight of stairs ended at a huge, oak front door. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. Professor McGonagall opened the door and led the first years into a huge chamber outside the Great Hall.

"Welcome First Years," she said, her voice seeming to be amplified. "To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For those of you who don't already know I am Professor McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House and your Transfiguration teacher. Soon you will form two lines and follow me into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into the four houses of Hogwarts. The brave will go to Gryffindor, the fair to Hufflepuff, the wise to Ravenclaw and the ambitious to Slytherin. You will find your house to be like your family. You will share classes, dormitories and a common Room. While here at Hogwarts your accomplishments will earn you house points and your rule-breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will receive the House Cup, a great honor. So please form two lines and the sorting ceremony will soon begin. Professor McGonagall pushed open the two heavy, oak doors and led two long lines of first years into the Great Hall.

"How will we be sorted?" Harry asked, worried. "Is there some sort of test?" Hermione shook her head and gave him an encouraging smile.

"No, I read about the Sorting Ceremony in Hogwarts: A History. The Sorting Hat, a magical artifact, determines which house we go to." she said. The Professor stopped the two lines of first years in between the four, long tables filled with students and the one long table filled with teachers. She set a four-legged stool in front of the group with an old, battered hat on it. The entire Great Hall was silent for a few moments, then the hat began to move and sing. When the hat finished his song Professor McGonagall stepped next to the stool with a large school.

"When I called you name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted!" she called out, and started down the list alphabetically.

* * *

>Hermione straightened her robes nervously. From what she remembered she would be the first of her friends to be sorted. She desperately wanted to be in the same House as they would be.<p><p>

"Hermione Granger!" the Professor called out. Hermione jumped up to the stool and sat, placing the hat on her head, still nervous.

_Ahh..a wise brain. Much like you mother, young one_

Hermione jumped, frightened at the sudden intrusion in her mind then remembered it was the Sorting Hat. _You know who my mother is?_ she thought to the hat.

_Yes, yes of course young one. Very wise, very loyal, very brave. But should you go to your parents' house? Where to put you?_

_What was my parents' house? Who were they?_

_Alright then I will place you in your parents' house. I believe you will prosper there. _"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat suddenly shouted. Hermione hopped down, smiling hesitantly at her friends then going over to the Gryffindor table, sitting with her new house mates.

* * *

>There were many other students sorted between Hermione and her new friends, including Neville who joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table.<p><p>

"Draco Malfoy!" the professor called out. Everyone noticed Slytherin House seem to sit up straighter when hearing his last name. Draco sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head.

_Young Mister Malfoy. You have some of the purest blood I have seen today._

Draco rolled his eyes. _That doesn't matter to me. I have to be in Slytherin. Or my dad will suspect something._

_I see a great intelligent brewing in you, young one. You could be great in Ravenclaw. But you are also very brave. Offering you services to the Order of the Phoenix. That is a Gryffindor trait you know._

_I would love to be in either of those houses. I hate Slytherin, except for my Uncle Severus. But I hate the ideals that rest there. What house would you put me in if I didn't have to be in Slytherin_

_You should be in Gryffindor. But I will place you in Slytherin as you wish. If this horrible war ever ends you need to return to your true house._

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted to the Great Hall. Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table before stalking off.

* * *

>Theo knew he would be after Draco, so he got ready to sit on the stool. He saw Draco frown and look off at the Gryffindor before stalking over to the table at the opposite end of the room.<p><p>

"Theodore Nott!" Professor McGonagall read of the page. Theo sat on the stool, yanking the hat on.

_Much anger Mr. Nott? I believe you have a request of me?_

_Just put me in Slytherin. That's where I have to be._

_Your father was in Slytherin. Don't you want to follow in his footsteps?_

_If I never resemble my father I will be extremely happy_

_You have studied all the material in your year I see. Wanting to stay ahead? Becoming very intelligent in the process. I should put you in Ravenclaw._

_Don't you dare_

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted out and Theo stalking over to his friend.

* * *

>"Pansy Parkinson!" was the next name read. Pansy hopped up onto the stool, crossing her ankles and placing the Sorting Hat delicately onto her head. She placed her hands in her lap and gave the Great Hall a cold smile, acting like the perfect pureblood princess she was meant to be.<p><p>

_Courage. I see lots of courage and loyalty. And I'm very surprised to see it from Pricilla's daughter._

_Yes my mother was quite the bint in her day wasn't she?_

_And sarcastic humor as well. I know where I have to place you but would you like to know where you should be?_

_I guess.._

_I should put you in Gryffindor. You have that fierce loyalty and bravery quality to you_

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted out. Pansy smiled at the hat's kind words and she slid other to the Slytherin table, leaning her head on Theo's shoulder.

* * *

>"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall called out. Several murmurs and whispers broke out among all of the tables in the Great Hall. Harry sat down and paced the hat on his head.<p><p>

_Hmm Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a band mind either. There's talent - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...So where shall I put you? Any house could help you to greatness. But maybe I should put you with your sister_

_Sister? I don't have a sister_

_Well you are wrong there young one. I just sorted her._

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted out. Harry face was a mixture of confused and excited as he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

>Several names were in between Harry and Ron's until he and Blaise were the only two left standing in front of McGonagall. "I don't even know if I want to be in Gryffindor." Ron whispered to Blaise, they had been debating all the houses as everyone was sorted. "I hate being in my brothers' shadows."<p><p>

"Ronald Weasley!" Professor McGonagall read.

"Not another one!" someone called out from the Slytherin table. Ron turned bright red in anger as he sat down on the stool.

_Ahh..another Weasley. Great family, young one. You should be proud. I see ambition and loyalty. You seem to have mixed feelings_

_I don't know if I should even be in Gryffindor. All my brothers have brought something great to the house_

_Well young Weasley I think you will soon see that Gryffindor can help you achieve greatness. I think you'll make a fine addition to the house of lions_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and Ron smiled pleased at the hat's words. He sat down with Harry at the Gryffindor table and his brother Percy patted him on the back

* * *

>Professor McGonagall shut the parchment she was reading the names off of and she looked down at Blaise.<p><p>

"And finally Blaise Zabini," she called out and he grinned sitting down on the stool. He glanced over each table, knowing he could do well in any house, but also knowing where he had to go. Girls from all the tables giggled as his gaze passed over them and he winked at Pansy at the Slytherin table, causing the girl to roll her eyes.

_Interesting. You have no desires for any house_

_I believe I could do well anywhere_

_You are one of the four that must go to Slytherin, correct?_

_Correct_

_I really shouldn't place you there. Your mindset just does not match. I should place you in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Either house would suit you perfectly_

_Well thank you, hat._

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted. Blaise stood and sauntered over to the Slytherin table, moving one first year over so he could sit with his friends.

* * *

><p>"First year Gryffindors please follow me!" Percy Weasley called as all the first years began leaving the Great Hall.<p>

"I'll be right back," Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron as she spotted Draco, Pansy, Theo and Blaise leave the Great Hall. "Stall Percy with a question about the moving portraits?"

"Excuse me Percy?" Harry asked, waving his hand back and forth. "What is the deal with all the portraits on the walls?" Hermione quickly weaved her way through all of the students and stopped in front of her Slytherin friends.

"Do you think we will have any classes together? I'm so upset we aren't in the same houses." Hermione said.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor don't get paired up for many things," Theo said. "But Headmaster Dumbledore does like to encourage Inter-House Unity."

"So we can still be friends even if we are in different houses?" Hermione asked. Pansy smiled and hugged the younger girl.

"Course Mione," she said. "I'm gonna call you Mione. You name is a mouthful!" Both the girls laughed.

"See you guys tomorrow!" she exclaimed as she saw the group of Gryffindors leaving.

"We live in Gryffindor Tower," Percy was explaining when she caught up to the group. Guarding our common room is a portrait of the Fat Lady. Right now the password is Tellaleg. It changes every week. Do not under any circumstances give anyone outside the house this password." He stopped as he reached a portrait of a big lady in a pink dress. "Tellaleg." he said to the portrait and it swung in. "No pushing. Single file through to portrait!"

Hermione, Ron and Harry were some of the last to enter the Common Room. It was a huge area, decked out with many chairs and sofas all in Gryffindor read and gold.

"Girls dormitories are on the left. Boys on the right. You are first years so you have the first level dormitories. Good night." Percy said and everyone spread out, examining the common room and their dormitories.

* * *

>The Slytherin prefect had led all the first year Slytherin's down to the cellar of Hogwarts and stopped in front of a wall. "Pureblood," the prefect spoke and a passage leading to the Slytherin common room was revealed. "Inside," the prefect muttered, gesturing to the first years. Draco, Pansy, Theo and Blaise were met by a low-ceiling dungeon-like room. The lanterns were lit green, giving the common room an eerie glow. "Password changes will be posted on the notice board." The prefect hissed and then wandered over to a group of seventh years that were sitting in various low backed dark green and black sofas.<p><p>

"I can't believe we have to room with Crabbe and Goyle," Draco hissed, later that night. He was sitting with Theo and Blaise, playing wizard's chess. Pansy approached them.

"At least you have each other!" she snapped. "I'm rooming with Greengrass, Moon and Bulstrode. Each one more annoying than the next."

"Then shouldn't you fit right in, love?" Blaise teased and growled when she smacked him upside the head. "Love not war my dear Pansy."


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this update took so long! I had the chapter perfect and then my computer crashed! I was so angry and I had to consult my outline to rewrite the whole chapter. So here it is! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>The next few days were difficult for all of the first years. The castle was huge and the classrooms were nearly impossible to find. Every time Harry stepped on a staircase it decided to move and take him in the opposite direction he wanted to go.<p>

Harry found that each class was different. His astronomy class would only meet in the Astronomy Tower once a week at midnight. His Charms class would be shared with the Hufflepuff first years and his Herbology class would be shared with the Ravenclaw first years. History of Magic, which everyone agreed was the worst, was a combined class with all the houses while everything else seemed to pair Gryffindor and Slytherin together. Ron stated that Gryffindor and Slytherin were often paired to encourage Inter-House Unity but seemed to only encourage the long-standing rivalry.

Harry was thrilled that Gryffindor and Slytherin were paired together the most. He, Hermione and Ron found themselves growing closer with their Slytherin friends as the week went on. They would often be seen not spending time with their Gryffindor classmates but laughing and comparing notes with Draco, Pansy, Theo and Blaise. All seven of the friends were walking through the dungeons for their first Potions class with the head of Slytherin house Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape is a really hard teacher but as long as you pay attention you will like him." Pansy said, as she walked with Hermione ahead of the boys.

"Potions seems so fascinating," Hermione stated as she clutched onto her Potions text and two extra Potions books she had purchased at Flourish and Blotts. "I just wish we had it more often. It doesn't seem fair that we only have Potions twice a week."

"But its a double class." Draco said, coming up to join the girls. Professor Snape, being his godfather, only encouraged him in his love for Potions since Draco was very young. So he too was excited for the class.

"I'm just glad that you guys are in this class with us!" Hermione said, smiling up at Draco who smiled back down at the small girl.

"I've read through some of the Potions text. I'm a little worried about this class. Everything needs to be done so precisely." Harry said worriedly.

"You will be fine Harry!" Blaise laughed as he shoved Harry forward. "Don't worry too much."

* * *

><p>They all found their way into the Potions classroom and quickly spread out in the first few rows. Draco sat next to Hermione, Theo with Blaise, Pansy with Ron and Harry sat with another first year Gryffindor named Neville. More of the class filed in, sitting down with only people in their house. A first year Gryfffindor, Lavender, gave Hermione a weird look for sitting with a Slytherin.<p>

Hermione leaned over to Draco, "I hope her face gets stuck that way," she whispered with a soft giggle. He grinned and held back his chuckle as Professor Snape walked in.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. But some of you might possess the skill to continue into a highly sought after career where Potions are highly useful." Snape spoke, barely loud enough to be overheard but somehow the whole class was on the edge of their seats paying attention. "Now lets see if there is anyone who bothered themselves with cracking open their text. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot into the air and Snape looked over at her. "Yes Miss...?"

"Granger, sir." Hermione stated, looking up at him.

"Ah yes," he said softly. "The youngest to ever attend Hogwarts. Only just turned ten from what I've heard."

"Yes sir, last month." Hermione said, her face tingeing pink. "Asphodel and wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion called the Draught of Living Death. It is an advanced potion that causes the drinker to fall into a death-like slumber. The other ingredients one needs are valerian roots, a sloth brain and sophophorous beans. The only way to reverse the effects are to brew the Wiggenweld Potion."

"Very good Ms. Granger. Five points to Gryffindor. I've never known a first year who could answer that question." Professor Snape admitted, albeit reluctantly.

"It isn't described in our Magical Drafts and Potions text but there was a reference to Libatius Borage's Advanced Potion-Making text so I reviewed that as well." Hermione said, tapping the extra books she had on her desk.

"Very good. Now class where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked, looking around the class. Hermione, Draco and Theo's hands all went up this time. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat. It is used to counteract most poisons but most commonly used not by itself but within the Antidote to Common Poisons." Draco said.

"Very good, 5 points. And what are the other ingredients in the Antidote for Common Poisons?" Snape asked the whole class again. Theo and Hermione's hands were still up. "Mr. Nott?"

"Mistletoe Berries and Unicorn Horn, but you have to crush the Bezoar instead of adding it whole." Theo said.

"Good, 5 points again. Last question what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked. Hermione's hand was the only on up this time.

"Very well Ms. Granger. Your answer?" Snape said, walking over to be in front of Hermione's desk again.

"They are the same plant sir, and also goes by the name of aconite. It is most commonly used in the Wideye Potion." Hermione said.

"Five more points to Gryffindor." Snape stated, walking back to the center of the room. "Everyone should copy those answers down. During written exams I want well reasoned answers like the ones given today. Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Nott please see me after class. Now everyone open your text to the potion to cure boils. Your partner is whoever is sitting next to you and seats will be assigned next class based on skill."

Hermione turned to Draco with a grin. "I'm glad you're my partner today Draco." she said as she prepared their cauldron.

"Me too." Draco said, opening his book. "I'll go get our ingredients."

* * *

><p>Theo found himself waiting with Hermione and Draco after class. Professor Snape had to escort Goyle to the Hospital Wing when he added too many quills to his potion.<p>

"Do you think we're in trouble or something?" Hermione asked the boys nervously. "Were we not supposed to answer the questions?"

"I don't think so," Theo said, shifting his bag across his shoulder. "We didn't do anything wrong Mione." Hermione smiled at the name but her smile disappeared when Snape walked into the classroom.

"Honestly a dunderhead," Snape muttered under his breath about Goyle. "Worse than his father. Ah yes Ms. Granger, and Misters Malfoy and Nott. Excellent work today."

"Thank you sir," Draco said, smiling reassuringly at Hermione.

"I wanted to know if you three had any spares on your schedule?" Snape asked.

"I have Tuesday afternoon after Charms open." Hermione said.

"We have Tuesday afternoon after Herbology." Theo stated. "It ends when Hermione's class does. We usually meet up in the Library to start homework."

"Well I would like you three to come here Tuesday afternoon to participate in some advanced potions work. I only invite very few students to do this. In fact I did not invite a single person last year. This work would guarantee you a good OWL exam and a spot in my NEWT Potions class." Snape said.

"I would love that Professor Snape! Thank you so much!" Hermione exclaimed with a huge grin on her face. Both Theo and Draco just nodded.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon was the first flying lesson at Hogwarts. Gryffindor was once again paired up with Slytherin but this time Harry was terrified. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of all his friends and knew that he would since it seemed everyone, except for the Muggleborns, had been on a broom before.<p>

"Are you nervous Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up at him as they stood together in line. Harry only nodded, not able to find his voice to answer her question. "Me too." she said and grabbed his hand and squeezed it in fright. "At least we will both mess up. When can take some of the heat off of each other." This got Harry to crack and bigger smile and he squeezed her hand right back.

"You're amazing Hermione." he said. "Thanks for taking my mind off things."

"No problem Harry. We have to stick together." Hermione said as the whole group stepped up to the brooms. "I read that confidence is a key factor in getting your broom to cooperate." Harry nodded and kept that in mind. Neville was on Hermione's other side and he leaned over to make eye contact with Harry.

"I've never ridden before either Harry," he said, switching the Remembrall his Gran had sent him from his bag to his cloak pocket. "You won't be any worse than I am."

"Now class I want you all to forget what you think you know about flying. I don't know what you all think you may know but you are going to learn how to fly my way at my pace. Most of the injuries that occur during this class are from lack of listening or general stupid behavior so pay attention!" Madame Hooch ordered, the whole class looking a little more wary now.

"Alright now everyone stand to the right of a broomstick, stick out your right hand and say Up." Madame Hooch stated and demonstrated with her own broom.

"Up!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed at the same time. Both their brooms flew into their hands immediately. Neville's eyes widened in surprise.

"Up?" Neville questioned, trying to see if the broom would move. His broom stayed perfectly still.

"Don't ask it Neville," Hermione said. "Tell it!"

"Very good job Ms. Granger! Mr Potter! Have you two ridden a broom before?" Madame Hooch asked. Both shook their heads no. "Natural talent then!" She turned and saw Crabbe trying to mount his broom. "Mr. Crabbe! That's five points from Slytherin for failing to follow simple instructions! I will double it if you fail to listen again! Alright class mount your brooms like I have and kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then return to the ground by leaning forward. On my count-!"

Neville kicked off before Madame Hooch even started counting. He shot straight up in the air, screaming the whole time, his remembrall fell out of his pocket and rolled right to Crabbe's foot, where he picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"Mr. Longbottom! Come back this instant!" Madame Hooch yelled, wand at the ready in case Neville fell, which he did. She slowed his fall but not enough to prevent his wrist from slamming to the ground with a large crack. "No one touch a broom until I get back from taking Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing!" She then ushered Neville inside.

"Give it back Crabbe." Harry said quietly. "That's Neville's remembrall."

"I don't think so Potter." Crabbe said mounting his broom and kicking off. He rose up in the hair, the broom shaking, but it was more flying than Harry had ever done. "I think I'll leave it in a tree or smash it against the ground. It obviously didn't help the great lump remember to hold onto the broom. The remembrall must be defective." He concluded with a nasty chuckle.

Harry grabbed onto his broom and mounted it. "Harry! You'll get in trouble!" Hermione stated, grabbing his sleeve.

"Don't care," Harry said and kicked off, speeding towards Crabbe who took off straight up into the air. Harry took off after him, displaying a quick speed that the first years all started to talk about.

"He's so fast!" Seamus Finnigan stated. "Only a first year and he can already fly like that! Brilliant!" Harry caught up to Crabbe quickly but not before Crabbe let the remembrall drop to the ground from high up in the air. Harry switched direction quickly and shot after the remembrall, grasping it in his hand and pulling up his broom a few feet from the ground. He quickly dismounted and made sure the remembrall hadn't broke. Crabbe quickly sped towards the ground and grabbed the remembrall from Harry's hand, throwing it as hard as he could towards the stone castle wall. Right as the remembrall was about to smash against the stone a small figure zoomed in front of the wall and caught the remembrall in two hands. Hermione pushed her hair out of her face and dismounted.

"Didn't even see her mount her broom!" Dean Thomas exclaimed. "She was moving so fast!"

"Did you see that catch!" Seamus said. "I couldn't tell who was faster! Harry or Hermione!"

"HARRY POTTER AND HERMIONE GRANGER!" A furious voice screamed from the double doors Madame Hooch had walked through earlier and Professor McGonagall appeared. "Never in all my years as a Professor have I seen such stupidity! That was completely foolish and terribly dangerous! Both of you dismount and follow me NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that is where I will leave it for now! But I'm sure you know what happens next ;)<strong>


End file.
